


Hope/despair

by littlemissstark315



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Graphic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Idk know what else to add, M/M, Slow Burn, Young Geralt, could he OOC because I’m very new to the games and barely met Regis but I love him, dark geralt, regis is precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-26 07:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Geralt has barely been on The Path and has grown a resentment for humans. That resentment turns to murder and that murder leads to Regis confronting him about his behavior. Regis makes a proposal to him: live with regis and allow him to help the Witcher prove that there is hope and good people in the world that need protecting. What does he have to lose, at least he has a semi-permanent home to come to at the end of the day.[discontinued..for now]





	1. Chapter 1

Everywhere Geralt went a small pack of crows followed but he barely paid them any mind. His head was too full with anger and disgust.

He just slaughtered an entire small village because a young girl was raped and everyone blames her, saying she was a seductress, a succubus in human form.

He tried to help her, shake some sense into the village but they weren’t hearing it, not from a Witcher, a mutated freak.

He had to watch her burn and as she burned people laughed. Spat at her, told her she was a whore.

He couldn’t take it. He managed to save the girl from the fire,putting it out with a blast of air from his hands and running up the wooden pile to untie her.

She whimpered, limp in his hold, skin red and blistering. The priest screamed from below. “Heretics! Freaks of nature! You should have let her burn Witcher! What are you doing?!”

Geralt got her to the ground where she laid down, breathing heavily but Geralt stayed silent as he turned to the priest and surrounding townsfolk, getting his steel sword and stalking toward them.

They didn’t even run as he came closer, sword in hand as he stalked to the priest and ran it through his gut.

He went blind with rage, going after anyone that ran, anyone that tried to go after the girl he saved, it was a massacre.

He was covered in blood, blood painted the ground, coming out of the dead like rivers.

There was one survivor, trying in vain to crawl away. He stalked over with a glare, sword dripping with human blood and sliced his head off.

It’s become habit for him now, to hate people, to start fights with them when they insult him, even killing them is habit now. And he hates it.

He hates himself for it but he can’t help it, not when such furious anger is pounding through him like an angry river.

He just got done with another small village, The only one left alive is a child. He can hear them trying not to cry, trying to stay hidden but his Witcher senses make it all too easy to find her huddled in a closet.

Before he could land the finishing blow, run his sword through her small body, a puff of blue air came in front of him, Regis standing there, glaring Geralt down. “Geralt, do not do this.”

Geralt glared, sword still ready, blood dripping from him. “Move or this goes through you.” “Then do it.” But Geralt hesitated which gave Regis plenty of time to knock Geralt back and get him unconscious with a single blow.

Geralt woke with a groan, feeling hard ground below him and candle light around him. He sat up, looking and saw books and a nice living space in such a dank space. Regis, his mind supplied. He looked at his body and noticed it was clean. He recalls being covered in blood, splattered head to toe in it.

And he felt ashamed that he nearly jumped, Regis was a small distance away from him, sitting on a very nice chair and reading. “Regis?”

Regis knew he was awake but decided to let Geralt be the one to speak. “Yes?” He said, without even looking away from his book. Geralt gave a soft glare. “Why did you bring me here?”

Regis got up sharply, book nearly slammed into the table in front of him. “Why? Because you were going to murder a child!” “She deserved it. She’s just like everyone else. No human is innocent.” Geralt said, not even looking Regis in the eye, feeling shame creep up his chest.

Regis came closer and sat in front of him. “Geralt. I may not have known you very long but I know that’s not you. I know you’re not a mindless killer out for blood. How did this start?”

“Soon as I started on The Path. I’d take contracts, help who I could but no one was thankful. No one was grateful. I’ve barely eaten because they refuse to pay me a decent amount because I’m a freak in their eyes.” “So you’ve felt resentment for a while.”

“I snapped on a village. A women got raped, I tried to help her but everyone declared her a succubus, a seductress and ordered her to be burned. I defended her and they called me a freak. When I heard her screams, I snapped. I put out the fire, got her out before putting my sword through every last one of those ungrateful ignorant villagers.”

Regis stayed quiet, thinking of what to say. “As much as I understand where you’re coming from, murder is not the answer. You will continue to give yourself and other Witcher’s a bad name if you continue on this path.”

Geralt glared at him, hands clenched. “Then maybe they’re right. Maybe Witcher’s are nothing but trained murderers.” Regis frowned. “Geralt, I propose an idea; stay with me, for half a year and I can show you there are good people in the world, there is good in it that needs saved from the wicked. What would Vesemir think if he saw you slaughtering whole towns?”

Geralt looked away sharply, ignoring the pain in his chest at the name of his mentor and father figure. Regis gave a sad smile. “Please my friend, stay with me? Let me help you. And if at the end of our time you truly believe there is no hope in the world, then I won’t stop you.”

Geralt was silent, thinking it over. He could still do contracts but under the supervision of Regis. And having a home and food, even for half a year, would be nice. “Fine.”  
Regis smiled, standing. “Excellent. I will get a room ready for you.”

Geralt stood, following him. “Did you clean me?” Regis pauses as he walked. “Yes. I couldn’t take the scent of all that blood on you. I feared I may have done something irrational.” Geralt just nodded, continuing to follow Regis and become familiar with the crypt that would soon be a temporary home.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Geralt slept restlessly but was woken up by the scent of food. He got dressed and walked out of the room, following the scent of meat and spices. He saw Regis over a wood stove, cooking the food that smelled so delicious. His stomach gave a painful grumble and Regis turned, hearing it. “Ah. Geralt, you’re awake. I feared I’d have to wake you. I’ve made breakfast, I know you likely haven’t eaten a good meal in a long time. Sit at the table and I’ll bring it to you.”

Geralt stayed silent, not used to such domestically. Regis brought over a plate and glass of water with a smile. “Eat up wolf, I have plans for today.” Geralt gave him a look as he started eating. “Plans?” Regis sat and smiled. “Yes. But I won’t spoil it, it’s a surprise.” Geralt gave a grunt, trying not to inhale the food, making sure to enjoy it but he was so hungry and hasn’t had a decent meal since he left for The Path.

After he ate and Regis instructed he take them to the sink Regis smiled. “Come with me.” Geralt followed, wanting to enjoy the sunshine and forest but it was overcast and cloudy. He felt a bubble of disappointment as he followed Regis through the woods.

They eventually got to a spot where there was several gardening tools and shrubs and bulbs. Geralt looked at him. “What is this?” Regis smiled as he kneeled onto the freshly plowed dirt. “Gardening Geralt. I thought you could use something peaceful in your life. Now come sit by me, I’ll show you what to do.”

Geralt grumbled as he sat next to Regis. “What’s the point in gardening for someone like me? My hands are for murder, not delicate things.” Regis gave a sad smile. “That’s not true at all Geralt. I promise you were made for more than just slaying monsters. Just follow my lead.”

After what felt like hours Geralt planted several flowers and a few trees, dirt covered his hands and not blood and he felt oddly good about it. Regis smiled.”I think we did good work today.”

He didn’t know what to say, he stared at his dirt covered hands a bit more, a unfamiliar warm feeling blossoming inside his chest at the thought he brought life into the world, not death, small as it may be.

Regis handed him the canteen of water. “Drink up, we’ve been outside all day. Once you’re ready we can go back to the crypt and get ready to have a drink at one of the bars.”

Geralt handed him the canteen back after taking a few gulps. “Regis, it’s not a good idea to go to a bar with me. People hate me and like to start fights or kick me out.” Regis hooked the canteen on to his bag. “So? You have to learn patience with people. People are cruel and will never stop being so but that doesn’t mean you have to stop having fun yourself.”

Geralt stood up. “Let’s head back.” He said, ignoring Regis comment. Regis gave a nod and started walking, Geralt following.

Once both were cleaned up from the dirt and earth Regis told him to follow and he felt odd, like a child following an adult.

As they walked into town, several people stared at them. One spat at Geralt. Geralt paused, staring at the man in question, a blacksmith who was glaring at him. “What are you staring at freak?”

Geralt nearly growled, hands clenched and before he could move he felt Regis hold his arm gently but knew he could easily overpower him. “Geralt. Ignore him, starting a fight will only make it worse.”

Geralt tells himself the only reason he listened is because he knows Regis could stop him in a second, not that he actually cared what the vampire thought of him.

They got to the bar and it got even worse. Several people jeering and glaring at him and the swords on his back as they went to the barkeep.

Geralt huffed as he talked to regis. “I don’t know how you can be seen with me like this. Your reputation will decline with me.” Regis paid the barkeep after ordering themselves drinks. “I have eons to repair it, if I cared about it. I care much more about you than any reputation.” Geralt felt that warmth blossom in his chest again.

He ignored it as the drinks Regis ordered were in front of them. He grabbed it and drank three large gulps before placing it down.

Suddenly someone was calling Regis name as they came closer. “Regis! Darling! It’s been too long!” The voice said, a women who came over but faltered when she saw Geralt. Regis just smiled kindly to her. “Oh hello Gertrude, how have you been?” Gertrude gave a fake smile. “Fine, Fine. Is there a reason you are with a Witcher?” Geralt glared at her. “I’m standing right here.”

She was about to be snippy when Regis interrupted. “He is a friend of mine and I’d like it very much if you treat him with the same respect you do for me.” “How can you say that Regis? Witcher’s are nothing but murders looking for any excuse to kill. They’re not even human.”

Geralt stood quickly, staring her down when Regis turned to him with a glare. “Geralt…calm down. Fighting her would only prove her right.”

Geralt glared and stomped away outside. Regis frowned before looking at his old friend. “Please excuse me.” She huffed away as he left.

He found Geralt easily, a small distance away in a wooden clearing, using his sword on one of the trees, chopping it again and again until Regis stopped him, holding his hand that covered the hilt of the steel sword. “Geralt, I’m sorry about her.”

Geralt glared at the tree. “I don’t know what you are going to expect out of this project of yours. People don’t change.” “But you can.” Geralt was silent.

Regis frowned. “Just because people are cruel and unaccepting doesn’t mean you have to prove them right. She called you a mindless murderer and if not for me you’d have proved her right. Is that what you want people to think?” “Of course not.” “Then please, don’t give up because of a few hurtful comments.”

Geralt huffed, putting his sword away. “Fine.” “How about we go on a walk? The night is still young and the moon is quite beautiful tonight.” “Sure. Might help clear my mind.”

They walked further into the woods, finding a small river and Geralt hoped to find a few drowned to take his frustrations out on.

But no such luck. Just trees and peaceful water. Regis smiled softly as they walked along its shore. “I love going on walks late in the evening; there’s no one to bother you. There’s no noise or chaos, just peace. Something you seem to desperately need in your life.”

Geralt gave a nod, Regis wasn’t wrong. He felt his entire life centered around bringing death and chaos. Regis brought his hand around Geralts elbow, an anchor in his restless mind but it made him look at Regis in mild shock.

Regis just smiled. “Now tell me everything about you. And nothing to do with being a Witcher.” “Then what’s there to know?” “Favorite food? Favorite color? Favorite season? I feel like I know so much about you but so little.”

Geralt looked at the ground. “Not much to know.” Truth is he’s never had the luxury of thinking about such silly things. He doesn’t even know the answer to most of those questions. Thankfully Regis didn’t push, just smiled softly. “That’s fine, we have plenty of time to talk.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably has incorrect information on the trail of grasses because I’m a newbie to the Witcher series and thus has had to use google for some of the info.

  
Geralt forgot how often he has nightmares. Normally because he sleeps alone with no friend or partner to help or overhear.

Now in Regis’s crypt, he curled up tightly, hand gripping the sheets, as if grabbing for his swords but there was nothing but air and soft cries and whimpers of fear.

Regis heard this, instead of sleeping, he was staying up and figuring out what he and Geralt could do the next day when he heard the faintest whimpering and groaning.

With worry Regis stood and made haste to the guest room to find Geralt tangled in his sheets, curled tight as he could and whimpering in fear.

A stab of worry hit Regis hard, his heart breaking for his friend, never seeing him so vulnerable. He carefully walked closer, unsure of what the Witcher will do if woken suddenly. “Geralt…its just a nightmare. You have to wake up.”

But it didn’t work and another whimpered escaped Geralt, his body tensing as if in pain. He sat on the side of the bed and the second Regis touched his shoulder to shake him awake, Geralt lashed out with a cry, Regis catching his fist easily but swallowed at the sight of tears in Geralts eyes. “My dear friend, what has you this scared?”

Geralt swallowed the lump that grew in his throat, taking his hand away quickly and looking away. “It’s nothing. I’m sorry I woke you.” “Geralt, you and I both know that’s a lie. It isn’t nothing if it has you so scared.” “Not scared.” Geralt corrected. Regis looked at him with worried interest; Geralt wasn’t one to open himself up.

Geralt continued. “In agony. I was dreaming of the trail of grasses.” Regis reached out carefully to hold his friends hand, Geralt letting him. Regis only knows a little about the trail of grasses, the final stage to change boys into Witcher’s. Geralt continued. “It happens a lot, most of the time there isn’t anyone to overhear or witness. I had to watch five others die before it was my turn. Thought I was going to die then and there.”

Regis gave a nod and stood. “Perhaps we should talk about this over some tea. It can help calm your mind.” Geralt nodded, getting out of bed and putting on his white nightshirt.

As Regis got the water over a fire, Geralt spoke. “I’m sorry for burdening you with my life story. It’s not a happy one.” Regis gave a soft smile as he sat next to him. “You have nothing to apologize for. I am always here with a shoulder to cry on and an open ear. You’re safe here. You can be vulnerable as you need to be here. Please, tell me more about it. What did they do in these trails?”

Geralt looked at the table. “The trail of grasses is final stage for boys to become Witcher’s. It was highly dangerous mixture of herbs. We don’t know what they were now, Kaer Morhen was attacked and the mages died in the battle. And with them went the secret of the alchemy they used. But only three of ten boys survive, it’s not good statistics to start with.”

“No. I imagine not.” Geralt swallowed, admiting fear was never something he was good at, even to himself. “I…was scared.” Regis reached out his hand, holding the Witcher’s in his own, feeling his friend grip his with the emotional strength he needed. “I was more scared than I ever was in my life. I watched five others die on the table, screaming, convulsing and nearly drowning in their own vomit because they couldn’t move their own head, the mages aided that. When I was next… I didn’t want to go. But I had no choice. After the agony was over I became what I am now, but I question at what cost.”

Regis sighed. “Thankfully without the secret behind the mutations no more will have to endure such agony. I’m very thankful you survived; must have been fate.” Geralt gave a huff, picking at the wood of the table. “Maybe.”

The water was boiling away and Regis left quickly, Geralts hand suddenly feeling cold with his friends absence. Soon Regis was back with two mugs and the smell of chamomile floating in the air. “Drink up Geralt, it will help calm your mind in no time.”

Geralt gave a weak smile. “Thank you Regis.” Regis smiled, sipping his own tea. “It’s no inconvenience for me, as a matter of fact I rather enjoy having you here. It gets rather lonely.” “Can’t say I don’t feel the same.”

“And I have some plans for us come afternoon; the local orphanage need some volunteers.” Geralt gave him a look. “An orphanage? I’m not sure if I’m the best suited for that, children are delicate.” “Which is why it’s going to be very good for you. This can help you learn patience, compassion. A chance to do some good.” “And when they go screaming from me because I’m a freak?”

Regis smiled. “I have a good feeling they won’t. You’ll be amazed how accepting children are from their adult counterparts.” “Alright. I have no choice but to trust you.” “And is that really so bad?” Regis said with a coy smile, sipping his tea. Geralt sipped his own with a smile. “No. Suppose it isn’t.”

Geralt couldn’t go back to sleep, the thought made him shiver. He and Regis stayed up the rest of the night talking. Regis was happy to finally have an answer a question he had for the Witcher; his favorite color is yellow.

Regis smiled. “That is unexpected.” Geralt smiled. “We’re you expecting black or red?” “Likely yes.” “Sorry to disappoint you. I like yellow a lot. It’s happy and positive and lord knows I don’t get enough of either of those.” Regis smiled softer. “I will keep that in mind.” 


	4. Chapter 4

  
The morning sun came up and Geralt felt the unease of lacking sleep. He managed a few hours before the sun came up but it was restless, forcing the memories that the nightmare brought to the back of his head.

He smelled coffee brewing from Regis small kitchen. He got up from the couch he was on and followed the scent.

Regis turned, seeing Geralt in the entryway of the small kitchen, hair a mess and dark circles under his eyes. “Oh dear, you look a mess.” “I feel it. Is that coffee I smell?” Regis smiled, bringing a mug over. “Indeed it is. It was rather hard to get a hold of but it often helped me during my more weaker moments. The bitterness helped to bring me out.” Geralt took the mug happily and started drinking, the bitter taste not phasing him. He’s had to drink worse tasting things before.

Geralt let out a sigh. “Still visiting that orphanage today?” “Yes. The children are excited to meet a Witcher. The nanny’s, not so much but that’s to be expected.”

Geralt glared softly into his mug of coffee. “It shouldn’t have to be expected.” Regis gave a soft frown. “I know but people are cruel Geralt but this is why I set up today; so you can prove their expectations of Witcher’s wrong.” “And if they think I do something wrong, if they shove me away from the children, What then?”

Regis frowned, bringing his hand to Geralts that was holding the mug. “We can cross that bridge when we get to it. You can’t keep thinking that way. You have to start thinking of the good in people, not the worst. As they say, true change starts with you.” Geralt gave a huff. He didn’t believe that. If he changed that’s not going to stop other people from being racist toward him or cruel.

Regis gave a soft smile to him. “Soon as we’re done with the coffee we can head out. I recommend you leave the weapons here, the kids may not be scared of you but the weapons may scare them.” Geralt crosses his arms, mug already on the table. “They stay with me. If something happens I’ll need them.” “I understand, it was merely a suggestion.”

Twenty minutes later they were walking, deep in the city of Beauclair.People giving Geralt dirty looks as he walked by. One man selling fruit even spat at him. “Freak! Why don’t you die with the rest of the monsters?!”

Geralt stopped, glaring at the man. Regis held his hand tightly, almost holding his wrist. “Geralt, ignore him. Hurting him won’t solve anything, only make things worse for yourself.” Geralt breathed, controlled through his nose before he glared at the ground, Regis letting go of his hand once he felt it was safe.

With little happening along the way, they made it to the orphanage where the owner met Regis with a smile. She was a middle aged women, healthy looking. “Ah. Regis, welcome. The kids are quite excited to have visitors.” She gave Geralt a glance over. Geralt could tell she was being polite but knew she didn’t have anything nice to say about him. She turned. “This way, the kids are in the backyard playing. Perfect timing. We just ended breakfast.”

As the got inside the building the women turned to Geralt. “You May leave your weapons at the desk, I’d be more comfortable if the children weren’t around such weapons.”

Geralt looked at a loss of what to do. Regis caught this. “Go ahead, if anything happens they’re still close by.” Geralt gave a nod and handed his weapons over. The old women behind the desk took them and the two were lead to the back yard where several kids of different ages were playing on slides and swings and running around.

Geralt felt a blossom of warmth again, not toward Regis but at the sheer innocence of the children. He’s always had a soft spot for them, he remembers the night Regis confronted him and feels guilt coil tightly in his belly. He would have killed a child if not for him. He was so lost in his anger and hate he didn’t register that she was barely six years old.

Regis placed his hand on his shoulder with concern. “Geralt, are you alright? You seem to be miles away from here.” Geralt took in a deep breath. “Fine.” Regis didn’t pressure and brought his hand back.

The nanny yelled to the kids. “Kids, come here! We have visitors!” All the kids came running, at least ten of them. Most of the kids looked at Geralt in awe, a few indifferent and one didn’t look happy at all, crossing his arms. The nanny spoke up. “Kids this is Sir Geralt and Regis. Why don’t you show them a good time and what you like to do?”

A little girl raised her hand. The nanny smiled. “Yes Sarah?” Sarah smiles. “Sir Geralt, are you a hero or knight? You have a lot of armor on.” Geralt had his arms crossed as he looked down at her. “Sorta. I’m a Witcher.” “What do Witcher’s do?” A few other kids spoke up, wanting to know the same.

Regis chuckled softly. “Seems you have fans.” He kneeled down to his group of kids. “Would you children like to hear stories?” A little boy smiled. “Are they spooky stories?” “The spookiest. Follow me, we can sit in the shaded spot by the tree.”

Regis led the children and Geralt looked lost. Felt it too. “Regis, where are you going?” Regis turned to him. “To tell the children stories. Do not worry, I’m sure you will do splendid on your own.”

Geralt just looked at his group of children that wanted to play with him. The little girl, Sarah, held his hand. “Come push me on the swing!” Geralt could only follow and listen, finding it amusing that someone as powerful as him is rendered helpless to the orders of a child.

Regis saw this from his spot and smiled softly, there was something so sweet and endearing seeing Geralt at the mercy of a child.

A few hours went by, the kids had lunch and returned to playing. Geralt noticed one of the little boys wasn’t enthusiastic, often stayed away from the other kids and Geralt. Especially Geralt.

He brought it up to Regis. Regis frowned, staring at the child that sat stubbornly on the little patio of the orphanages backyard. “I’m not sure. This could be a good exercise for you. Talk to him, see if he can open up to you.”

Geralt sighed. “Alright.” Regis gave a coy smile. “And no signs. You must talk to him yourself with no magic to aid you.” Geralt huffed. “Alright.”

He walked over to the kid, kneeling down to him (Regis teaching him to) “Uh is something wrong?” The boy glared, arms crossed. “Yeah. You’re here. You don’t belong with us, you’re a freak.” Geralt tensed. He wasn’t expecting this sort of behavior from a child. “What makes you say that?”

“Because I read about you. Witcher’s are freaks, you’re not like me, you’re not human. You have Cat eyes and don’t care about anything. You just like killing things.” Geralt felt his anger rising but he had to control himself. “Where you heard that stuff is all wrong, Witcher’s protect humans from monsters.” “They just like to kill them. Witcher’s are freaks and killers.”

Geralt couldn’t do this. His fists clenched as he stood quickly, needed to vent his anger safely before he struck a child. He walked out quickly.

Regis noticed this, excusing himself. He found the nanny and told her they had to leave, gathering his weapons from the desk.

He found Geralt pacing out front like a feral cat. Regis frowned. “Geralt, What did the child say to you?” Geralt turned to him, glaring. “That hes just the same as all the others. Humans hate Witcher’s. Doesn’t matter what age, they’re always going to think we like to kill no matter what it is.”

Regis frowned. “I gathered your weapons. Let’s go home.” Geralt took them quickly and put them on, starting to walk.

Regis followed. Geralt spoke up. “I noticed you didn’t defend him. Starting to agree with him?” “Of course not. But he is a child, he has time to grow out of his bratty qualities. Who knows, maybe one day you will save his life and he will think differently.” “Not holding my breath for it.” “But what of the other children? They seemed to like you.”

Geralt gave a nod. “Yeah. Especially Sarah. Kept asking for different stories from being a Witcher.” Regis smiled. “Then I say today was a success. One child out of ten was a problem, I say those are very good numbers.” “You have a point.” “Perhaps this should be a regular visit? Once a week. You may be able to change the young boys mind with reoccurring visits.”

Geralt let out a breath. “I’ll think about it. Right now I just want food and a bed.”


	5. Chapter 5

  
The next day Geralt got up, putting his gear on. Regis saw him as he was walking through toward the entrance way. He frowned. “And where on earth are you going so early?” “Got a contract. Could be a dragon but not likely. Killed a few villagers up north, I’m gonna check it out.”

Regis frowned in worry, knowing the stories of how many people don’t pay nearly enough that’s due. “Alright. I shan’t stop you. Good luck and please, be careful.” Geralt gave a nod. “I will.” Geralt left and Regis felt worry coursing through him. He gave it some time so Geralt wouldn’t notice.

He went outside and found his crows, one landing delicately on his forearm. He spoke softly to it. “Please, keep a careful eye on Geralt, if you feel he is in too much danger to himself or others, alert at once.” The crow gave a little caw before flying off, others following.

It didn’t ease the worry.

He did many things to ease his worry and distract himself, brew potions for the Witcher, read, cook but his mind still was a buzz with worry.

It was nightfall and Geralt or his crows have yet to return. It wasn’t until the sun was barely peeking over the horizon did his crows return and with the worst news he wanted to hear. Geralt defeated the creature but now he’s badly hurt with no potions or herbs. It was a matter of seconds as he found Geralt laying in the middle of the field, the Forktail lay dead and Geralts blood in a pool around him.

Regis felt temptation around him, Getalrs blood was everywhere and it smelled delicious. He stayed focused on his friend weak unstable heartbeat, keeping him grounded as he went to him. “Geralt? Geralt please wake up.” He gently shook him but the Witcher was unconscious.

He managed to get Geralt back to his Crypt and got to work on treating his wounds. Without the pools of blood it was a lot easier to stay focused.

When Geralt came to he felt pain. A lot of it, wincing with a hiss as he tried to grab his side but his arm sung in sharp pain, making him stop with a gasp. He thought he was surly dead. Didn’t the Forktail kill him?

He looked around and saw he was back in the Crypt and Regis was sitting by him, asleep in the chair he must have pulled over, a table of every medical potion Geralt can name near him too.

Geralt sighed. He won’t hear the end of this but he has to be thankful. Without Regis he would have died in that field.

He decided not moving was his best plan and attempted to go back to sleep.

Regis woke with a start some time later, not knowing what it was that woke him but soon head it again, From Geralt.

A cry of pain, and fear. Regis rushed to him, not caring is he gets punched; Geralt was scared and in pain, he would do anything to make better.

He gently held the Witcher down, not wanting him to move too much and jostle stitches open. He pleaded with the Witcher who was in the throes of a nightmare. “Geralt, it’s alright, you’re safe. You’re home, with me. I promise, nothing will happen to you here.”

But Geralt didn’t waken, only whimpered. Regis’s heart broke, he wonders if the potions are making his sleep deeper than usual. Regis stared in concern. “Oh Geralt, I’m so sorry.” Regis moved, laying next to The Witcher and holding him close, soothing his hair back gently. “I’ve got you..I won’t let anything harm you, I promise.”

Within a few minutes Geralt seemed to fall back into a normal slumber and Regis decided he could say here too, holding onto his white wolf and hoping his mind stays calm.

When Great awoke next he felt a small weight across him. Blinking more aware he saw it was Regis, who he was nearly nose to nose with as he slept next to him, holding him.

Geralt moved slightly and noticed he didn’t feel nearly as much pain as he did earlier. He very carefully got out of Regis’s hold, making sure not to wake him.

He looked At his new, freshly healing scars, a large one across from his waist to hip, probably what started his stint with near-death. The rest were small things he could handle but he’s lucky he wasn’t eviscerated on the spot.

But that meant he didn’t get his payment, which was a problem. He winced as he stood, quietly gathering his things to travel for his reward.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Regis asked, now awake and standing a small distance away from Geralt.

Geralt gave a huff as he attempted to put his armor on with the tightness of the healing scars. “I wasn’t able to collect payment or tell them the monster is gone. I need to go do that.” “Out of the question.”

Regis said, coming closer. Geralt gave a soft glare, not wanting to start a fight or an ill temper in the vampire. “I’ll be fine, I’m already feeling back to normal.”

Regis pokes him quickly at his fresh scar, making him grab it with a wince. Regis gave his own concerned glare. “If just a mere finger poke brings that much pain, you are not ready to venture outside. You are staying here.”

Geralt was getting anger. “Try and stop me.” He said as he turned and was met with Regis reforming in fog in front of him. “Geralt, if you want to leave here while still wounded, you will have to go through me. Think you can take down a higher vampire?”

Geralt huffed. “You made your point. What am I supposed to do here then in this crypt? I can’t do do nothing.” “I could teach you a few things, potions, philosophy, history, whatever you want to learn about I’m sure is here. I’ve made sure to have quite the book collection.”

Geralt rolled his eyes, starting to tale his gear off. Regis helping. “Never been much of a book reader. Even in the school Vesemir would scold me for not reading enough.”

Regis smiled. “Then better late than never as they say. I’m sure there’s something here that will peek your interest. And if compensation is what you want, I can go there and retrieve it for you and let them know the beast is dead.” Geralt gave a nod. “Thank you. I’d appreciate it.”

Regis gave his own nod with a smile. “That settles it then. I’ll go now and do those tasks. Please do not do anything rash while I am away.” Regis got his bag and said his goodbyes, leaving the Witcher alone in his crypt.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Regis reformed a small distance away from the village that Geralt had aided. He walked in, feeling immediately out of place in all his black and class.

He felt anxiety prickle as some stared at him. He went up to one of them, a yard hand. “Excuse me, who was the one to issue the dragon contract?” A young women went to him. “That would be Jameson. Follow me.” He gave a polite smile. “Thank you very much.”

“Is the beast dead? Folk have been terrified to go further than the village.” She asked. Regis gave a nod. “Yes. Very. You won’t have to worry about it.” “Ah, good! Shame it took this long.” “Yes. Indeed.”

She showed him to a hut and knocked on its door. It opened, out stepped a much older man. “Yes? What do you want?” The young lady walked away and Regis took over. “Hello, my name is Regis, I’m a friend of the Witcher that took your contract.”

The man looked confused before realization came upon him. “Ah! Yes! Come in!” Regis followed inside the small hut. The man turned once the door was closed. “So I suppose you’re here to collect his payment, for the dragon.”

“Yes. He’s been gravely injured during the battle but you can rest assured the beast is dead. And it was no dragon, a Forktail.” “What’s the fucking difference? It got wings. It flys and kills.” “The difference is a Forktail is a less dangerous than a dragon. Smaller too but still deadly.”

“Less dangerous? Folk have been dying from that beast! If it’s less dangerous then how about less pay, especially since you don’t have proof that it’s even dead.”

Regis frowned, feeling his temperament rising, a feeling of protection over the Witcher. “I never said it wasn’t dangerous, it’s still a very deadly creature but seeing as you’re entire village is still standing, I’d say you lucked out. A dragon would not have been so kind.” “That’s just a lot of bullshite! Come in here and act like you’re smarter and better than me, you shouldn’t have any payment at all!”

Regis glared, walking closer, letting his fangs show. “The Witcher you hired almost died for your ungrateful village.” “Then he must have not been great at his job then eh? Fucking bungler-“

Before the man could finish his sentence Regis had him pinned to the wall, having turned to fog and pinning the man in seconds. The man was terrified now and Regis could smell that blood pumping, sensing his heart beating so hard in his chest. It was so tempting to drain him and take all the gold he has.

“You will give Geralt his due, in fact, make it three Times the agreed amount.” The mans eyes for wide. “Three times!” “Yes. Think of it as a fee for how utterly ungrateful you’ve been. I’m going to let you go and you’re going to get the money.”

The man nodded, swallowing his fear down as Regis let him fall. The man scrambled to get up, going to his money pouch on the table and and handed it over to Regis. “Here. Take it all. Should be 700 in there.”   
Regis took it and counted it and he was correct. 700 coin.

Regis smiled politely as he held the bag. “Thank you. Now I do hope you will think of you’re future actions when you hire someone for a dangerous job; they deserve their due for risking their life for someone as ungrateful as you.” He walked out and turned to fog and went back home to the crypt.

He let out a relived breath at smelling the familiar scent of the cemetery, the earthy smell of trees and mix of rain. It was home. He walked inside, locking the door and found it very quiet.

He walked further in and didn’t see him, he feared Geralt had gone out on his own. “Geralt? Are you here?” He called out.

A few seconds later he heard a book being shut quickly, and loudly.

He’s reading something he thinks he shouldn’t, I wonder what it was? Regis thought as Geralt came into view. “Manage to get the payment?” Regis gave a smile, handing him the bag. “I got much more than that my dear Witcher.”

Geralt counted and his eyes got wide. “700? But the contract was only for 200.” “Yes, I managed to haggle him, letting him know how gravely injured you were he decided to bump up the price.” Geralt seemed suspicious but didn’t question, he knew Regis had a way with words Geralt will never understand.

Regis smiled as he took his bag off and placed on a nearby table. “So what exactly were you reading when I called you? You placed it down rather quickly.” Regis almost laughed. Geralt was blushing and attempting to hide his flusteredness by crossing his arms. “Nothing too interring, you caught me off guard.” Regis gave a nod as he walked past the Witcher and into the room he heard him come out off.

He saw the book on the table, picking it up. Regis smiled, saying the title. “At night she cries while he’s away. I wouldn’t expect you read such romances.” Geralt huffed, admitting he’s been caught. “I wouldn’t expect you to have it. Thought all your books were educational in some way.”

Regis smiled as he picked the book up. “A vampire needs entertainment too Geralt. Not everything is purely for education here.” “Surprised, you’re always such recluse with your work.” “I could say the same to you.”

Geralt gave him a look. “I don’t live in a crypt all day.” “No but you do emotionally distance yourself from people. Perhaps opening up your heart will prove invaluable during your stay. How are the wounds healing?”

Geralt stretched. “Much better. Thank you, if not for you I’d be dead.” Regis smiled. “I wasn’t about to let you waste away; you still have much good to do in the world.”


	7. Chapter 7

  
Geralt has nightmares. More often than he likes. More often than he thinks he should, especially since living with Regis.

Maybe it’s the fact he has an actual bed and can fall into a deeper than his normal sleep of being half awake and ready for danger, maybe it’s the weird realization he has a home, for the time being.

But most nights he’s either gripping his pillow in pain or waking suddenly feeling like his heart may beat out of his chest.

And almost every time Regis is there with a cup of tea and a comforting embrace.

But this nights was particularly bad. He hasn’t had a nightmare this bad since he was a child.

He knows now it’s a flashback, his mind still not quite processed what happened to him, it’s not real, just a memory.

But the pain was felt real. The ice cold feeling of terror was real as the forced him to go through a second round of experiments.

He tried to struggle free of their grasp, feeling them strap him down. He couldn’t hear much else other than his screams. Couldn’t feel anything else other than agonizing pain, burning through his veins.

“Geralt! Geralt wake up”

The voice sounded far away. When the wave of pain stopped and he could only sob, small wrists strapped to wood, the voice was louder.

“Geralt it’s just a nightmare, you’re safe! Please wake up!”

Suddenly he was gasping awake as if he hadn’t breathed, finding himself in the corner of the room in the crypt and shaking like the room was below freezing and his face wet with tears.

Regis gently held his face with the same gentle touch he would a wounded animal. “Oh Geralt, it’s alright. You’re safe.” Geralt forced his voice to talk, quiet and rough. “How did I get here?” “You must have been seeking protecting during your dream and managed to find a corner. Come, let’s get you some tea.” He gently helped the Witcher up.

Geralt let him help him but stopped, feeling his stomach churching unpleasantly. “I’m going to be sick..”

Regis let him move freely, Geralt finding the closest thing he could be sick in, which was a pile of fabrics, kneeling down painfully, stomach lurching as he gagged and coughed.

Regis came over and held the hair out of his eyes, rubbing his back until Geralt sat up shakily, voice just as shaking. “I haven’t had a night this bad since I was a child.” “It’s alright. You Can’t help what your subconscious brings up.”

Regis gently helped Geralt to his kitchen area where he started a fire and tea kettle. Regis frowned as he sat next to him. “Was it the trail of grasses again?” “Yes. The second round of them?”

Regis’s eye got wide. He had never heard of them administering a second time. “A second round? I have never heard of any Witcher school doing that.” “I guess I was special. Saw something in me and decided to put me through another round of them. It’s what turned my hair white, I wasn’t the same after them.” “I can only imagine, I’m so sorry you had to go through them twice.”

Geralt just shrugged. “Have plans for me later? Any new good deeds?” Regis gave a small smile. “Actually yes. There is an animal sanctuary not far from here.” “Always did like animals more then people.”

“Well there’s a part two.” Geralt gave him s look. “Regis… what do you have planned?” Regis sighed as he got up, pouring a mug of tea and bringing it to the Witcher. “I thought that child that was cruel to you would like to see how compassionate a Witcher can be. So we will be taking him with us for the day.”

Geralt sighed heavily. “Regis, this is a bad idea. What if I can’t Handel him? What if he runs my patience too thin?” Regis sat next to him. “I promise to protect him should anything like that occur but I believe this will be good, for both of you.” Geralt sighed, taking the mug and sipping at the hot tea.

The next day Great was both excited and dreading as they walked to the orphanage. He was excited to see animals, he muses to himself going into helping animals instead of killing monsters as a retirement plan.

But dreading it as they will have a very bratty, cruel child with them who will be pushing Geralt to his limits.

They stepped into the building and the nanny went to fetch the young boy for the days adventure.

Geralt had his arms crossed, glaring at the ground. Regis saw this, gently nudging him. “Geralt you look like you’re ready for battle, not a child, relax your arms.” Geralt huffed but listened, relaxing his arms and he uncrossed them.

Soon the nanny was back with the boy who looked just as unhappy about this, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. The nanny smiled politely. “Gentlemen, this is Sven, he is nine years old and is very excited to get out of here for a bit.”

Geralt huffed. “Doesn’t seem it to me.” Sven glared at Geralt. “Wow, mighty perceptive of ya.” He said sarcastically. Regis sighed as he kneeled down to the child. “We want today to be nice so please be nice to Mr. Geralt and he will be nice to you.”

Sven has his arms crossed. “Or what? Gonna eat me?” “Oh gods no, no punishment, no threat, we just all want to have a nice day and it will be nicer if you two can get along.”

Sven gave his own huff. “I suppose I can try. I still don’t like him though, he’s a freak. An abomination of nature.” “No more insults, ok?” Sven gave a nod and Regis stood. Geralt was looking away from them, having heard Sven’s cruel words.

Regis gave a sighed and stood, facing Geralt. “Same goes for you too. No insults, you two need to get along, alright?” Geralt nodded. “Won’t be a problem.” Regis smiled. “Good. Let’s go then.”


	8. Chapter 8

  
The walk to the animal shelter was awkward and quiet. Even Regis talking to Sven didn’t help in cutting the tension.

They heard whines and growls, Great getting his sword out quickly. “You two stay behind me.” Regis held Sven behind him as the child looked on in wonderment.

Geralt got closer to the sound and found it was a panther, his paw caught in a bear trap. He kept struggling and whining in distress. He put his sword away. “It’s alright, you two can come see.” Regis brought Sven over who gasped, hiding behind Regis. “It’s a panther! Don’t! He’s gonna hurt us!” Regis kneeled down to him. “We don’t know that. The poor animal is just hurt and needs help.”

Sven frowned. “From a Witcher? He’s just gonna kill it.” “Just watch.” Regis said, directing the boys attention to Geralt.

The panther growled and whimpered, struggling in pain, it looked like it attempted to chew its paw off. Geralt gently hushed as he slowly came over. “Shh it’s ok. I’m not here to hurt you.” He got closer and the panther growled. Geralt stepped back before waiting a moment, kneeling down and touching the bear trap.

The panther whimpered, looking at it. Geralt took off a few of his leathers and wrapped them around his hands as he pried the trap open. Once open the panther was free and ran off, Geralt leaving the trap quickly and letting it snap shut.

Sven looked amazed. “You helped that animal?” Regis smiled. “See? Witcher’s are not bad.” Sven glared at Regis. “Yes they are. That was just a panther, if it were a beast he’d murder it without a second thought.” Regis frowned. “Sven, I want you to keep an open mind today, Geralt just wants to be your friend, can you try to be his friend?” “Why should I?”

Geralt wanted to add “because I’ll punch you into next week” but he stayed quiet, Regis was speaking and Geralt knew it was one of the many talents the vampire had.

“Because it will make the day a lot better, that way we don’t fight. Do you want to fight him?” “No. He’d kill me.” Regis sighed but figured that was going to be the best answer they got. “Then please, try to get along with him. I think you’ll be quite surprised.”

They continued and Geralt noticed Sven kept glancing over at him every so often. Out of fear or curiosity, he wasn’t sure but it seemed a small foot in the right direction.

When they got to the animal shelter Regis greeted the owner who showed them around and showed the variety of animals.

Sven looked in awe. “Wow, there’s so many here!” The owner, a rather plump older gentleman smiled. “I just loved them so much, I had to create a space where they are taken care of. Right now the peacocks need feeding, would you like to help?” Sven smiled. “Yeah.” Regis smiled, speaking up. “I believe Geralt here would like to help as well.”

The owner smiled at Geralt. “Of course! The more the merrier. Come, let me get you some feeding bags.” They all took them and when they entered the animals fenced in area, Regis walked over to a flock of Peacocks, leaving Geralt with the young boy.

Geralt sighed, knowing exactly what the vampire was up too. “Com’on, I see a few sheep that look hungry.” Sven glared at the ground as they walked but Geralt couldn’t help but feel a sense of anxiety and fear in the boy. He let it go, wanting to give the boy some emotional space as they fed the animals.

But he noticed Sven nearly staring at him as he fed his sheep. He finally had enough after the boy looked away from him for the fifth time. “Ok, something is bothering you, why not tell me?” Sven glared at him as Geralt kneeled to his level. “Yeah, I’m with you.” “And why is that so scary?” “Because you’re a monster, just like all the other Witcher’s.” The boy said, looking away.

Geralt frowned. He got the impression he’s dealt with Witcher’s before and not in a good way. “Have you encountered other Witcher’s?” Sven stayed quiet but he looked sad. Geralt gently urged him. “You can tell me, I promise I won’t hurt you.”

Sven wrung his fingers tighter in his anxiety. “A Witcher came to our village, had a necklace on like you but it was a cat, not a wolf. I don’t know what happened, why he killed everyone; but he started slaughtering the village, my mom told me to hide, my dad tried to fight him. When I came out of hiding he was gone and my parents were dead.” The boys eyes watered as he wiped them away. Geralt felt a protective rage fill him, he gently brought his hand to the boys back, rubbing it.

Before he knew it the boy was in his arms, crying into his shoulder. Geralt was at a loss, bringing his arms awkwardly around the boy.

Regis came over looking worried. “Is everything alright? Is he hurt?” Geralt gave Regis a look that said “I have no idea but please help.”

Regis kneeled down. “Sven, are you alright?” Sven sniffled as he turned to Regis, lip trembling. “I miss my mom and dad. Why did he have to kill them?” Regis frowned. “Someone killed them?” He asked in surprise. Geralt gave a nod. “Apparently a Witcher, from The School Of The Cat.” Regis let out a breath, now having all the puzzle pieces come together. “Ah. That certainly explains his hatred of your kind. Why don’t we head back to the orphanage, I think we all need to talk.” 


	9. Chapter 9

Once they were home Geralt stormed inside, hands clenching and unclenching, his aura electric as he growled and paced.

Regis talked to Geralt once the door was closed to the crypt. “How are you feeling my friend?” Geralt still had the energy of a feral cat. “I want to kill him. I want to take his head to his school and show them an example of what happens when a Witcher goes corrupt.” Regis looked at him, waiting for him to continue, knowing he has more.

Geralt stopped, remembering all the awful things he did. “But I shouldn’t judge him. I’ve done the same, almost killed a child. I shouldn’t even be judging him on the same actions I once did.” Geralt has never felt such complex emotions. He wanted to scream and cry and rip the other Witcher’s head off.

But thinking of his past crimes made him want to never get out of bed, like a heavy weight wouldn’t leave his chest. He’s not sure how long he stood in one place, just staring at nothing, getting lost in his head before Regis brought him back, gently shaking him. “Geralt, can you hear me?”

Geralt swallowed, suddenly feeling a lump in his throat, angry tears in his eyes. He hasn’t felt anything like this since he was a child, before the Trial of Grasses. Regis frowned in concern, he’s never seen the Witcher look so scared.

He suspected it might be anxiety or repressed feelings coming to surface; lord knows he’s has enough of those.

Regis gently led him to the room Geralt is staying in. He got him inside, Geralt just…letting him. His mind was 100 miles away, feeling alien in his own body but filled with such complex emotions he had no idea what to do with or even what they are.

Regis helped him out of his armor, taking his weapons and placing them on the dresser. He got his boots off and belts, leaving him just in his undershirt and pants. He sat on the bed with him, not quite sure where Geralts limits are in this state. He decided to put his hand in the Witcher’s, to see if they’d be a reaction; there wasn’t.

He decided since he isn’t reacting it would be a good idea to physically comfort him. He brought his arm around his shoulders, gently bringing him into a hug, bringing his head to rest on his shoulder.

He could feel Geralt trembling slightly, he brought his hand to his hair, taking it out of its hairband and running his hands through the sliver strands. 

Geralt was still quiet and Regis worried. “My friend, please speak. Tell me what is going on inside your head.” Geralt let out a shaking breath. “I don’t…feel like myself. I feel like an alien in my own body.” “Yes, yes. Go on my dear.”

Great swallowed. “I have too many emotions to name. It’s hard to pinpoint. What’s wrong with me?” He asked, voice breaking. Regis gently shushed him. “Nothing is wrong with you, here. I can put together a special concoction to help your mind.” He moved away, gently, helping Geralt up and leading him to the small kitchen area.

Geralt put his head in his hands, so many emotions he’s repressed and memories he pushed down coming to light.

Regis started putting together several herbs;Valerian,Passionflower and Lavender. He ground them up and started making a brew of tea.

He brought it over and sat it in front of him. “Here. It won’t taste very good but it will ease your mind.” Geralt took it gently. “I’ve had worse. Thanks. I still don’t understand what’s going on with me.”

Regis frowned. “I believe it is past trauma come to light. Ever since you started staying here your nightmares have been often. I theorize that you repressed quite a bit and haven’t let yourself feel anything; anything but anger and resentment. And now guilt has come to the picture.”

Geralt glared at the table which gave Regis some comfort, it meant his friend was coming back to himself. He continued to drink the tea before speaking. “What am supposed to do about this? I can’t have these feelings.”

Regis frowned. “Well you certainly can’t just get rid of them, you may have your Witcher mutations but you’re still human. Everything living has feelings, there’s no escaping them but what can help ease them is simply talking about them.”

Geralt looked scared before glaring at the table. He stayed quiet as he finished his drink off. Regis took his mug and brought over a snack of bread and spiced oil.

Geralt could feel the calming effects of the tea, feeling almost sleepy. He started picking at the bread, needing to do something with his hands.

Regis frowned. “My friend, I just want you to talk to me, honestly. Has anyone ever taken care of you? Outside of Witcher training?” Geralt looked confused and Regis pressed on. “Has anyone ever cooked for you, comforted you after a nightmare? Has anyone tucked you in as a child or even gave you physical affection?” Geralt felt a sadness come over him when he realized, no. He’s never been taken care of in that sense, not past what’s necessary.

Geralt spoke, softly. “No. It never even crossed my mind. As a child in training they taught us to control our emotions, then the trails happened and…I don’t know what exactly happened after. I changed but I thought that was normal. I thought..”He cut himself off, his heart feeling like it was held in a fist, his eyes watering. Regis reached out gently. “Go on Geralt. It’s alright.”

Geralt looked away, quickly wiping any evidence of tears away. “I thought my emotions becoming numbed was normal from the trails. But the few others that survived weren’t like me. They still laughed and joked and became scared. I didn’t.”

Regis stood and came closer to Geralt, sitting next to him, holding his hand with both his. “It’s alright to be scared. It’s perfectly alright to need someone.” Geralt swallowed, looking at Regis, staring into his eyes. “And if I need you?”

Regis smiled softly. “That’s quite alright as well.” Regis felt what little blood pressure he had speed up, staring into Geralts golden cat-like eyes made heat pool in his gut and a need to hold him close engulf him. Regis swallowed, noticing how close they are. “I’m sorry, I feel I might be taking advantage-“ Regis turned his head but Geralt stopped him, holding his face gently. “Not at all. Can I kiss you?” Regis swallowed, giving a nod, feeling his breath taken away by one question. “Yes.”

Geralt leaned in, kissing the vampire softly, wrapping an arm around his waist as they sat close. Regis wrapped his arms around Gerals own larger, muscular shoulders, fingers feeling the tips of sliver hair.

Geralt started to deepen it and Regis let him, letting Geralt have him in whatever way he likes. His mouth open and battled the Witcher’s as he moaned into the kiss.

Geralt groaned into it, nearly growling as he moved enough to get Regis into his lap and kiss and suckle at his neck. Regis went stiff, the neck on vampires was also extremely sensitive. “Geralt, I suggest you stop unless you want to take this further.”

Geralt looked up at him. “And if I do?” Regis felt like mush, that deep voice going straight to his cock. “To the bedroom. Now.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ;)

Geralt stood quickly, Regis still in his hold, the vampires legs wrapped around him as he walked him, best he could to his bedroom. It put his Witcher senses to the test with Regis panting and suckling his neck and lips.

He feels he should be fucking terrified a higher vampire is kissing and suckling at his neck, if Regis decided to drink him dry, he’d have no chance in hell of survival but all that was merely an afterthought, he knew his dick was making the decisions and right now that’s all that matters.

He laid Regis down into he bed, not giving him any time as he crash his lips down to his, hands rough with calluses from his swords, start disrobing Regis, giving out a few frustrated grunts of protest. “Couldn’t have made this easy?”

Regis just grinned, his fangs fully showing as his hands went to the Witcher’s chest, his clothes and belts still on. “I can say the same to you.” Regis started quickly undressing himself. He could easily mist out of them but he knows Geralt would be disappointed; taking away from the anticipation.

And he was right, as he got his shirt unbuttoned Geralts hands came to feel the pale skin, up and down his chest, fingertips on the nape of his neck, making him shiver.

It wasn’t long until they were both nude, Geralt ravishing him, pinning him to the bed with his strong hands, crashing his lips and hard cock insisting on Regis own cock; steadily dripping and wanting.

Geralt went to nuzzle his neck, feeling Regis shiver again as his hand went to gently stroke him. “How sensitive is your throat?” Regis groaned, his arms wrapped around the Witcher’s shoulders. “Incredibly.” “Would you come from it?” Regis was panting, the Witcher’s war worn hand adding friction to his sensitive cock. “I…I don’t know…never tried.. oh don’t stop..”

Geralt nearly bit into his neck, sucking roughly against the skin, causing Regis to cry out, arching into the Witcher. Geralt didn’t let up, kept his stroking gentle but his mouth rough, nearly drawing blood as he bit and suckled and licked.

Regis was nearly crying with pleasure, only blood had normally brought him off this good, this high on bliss. He smelled his own blood from the bite mark the Witcher was leaving and cried out, gasping as his climax was punched out of him, shooting white into Geralts hand that didn’t stop, bordering overstimulation.

Geralt stopped, resting his low wet hand on Regis abdomen. “Guess we found out. Want to continue or have you had enough?”

Regis nearly growled, hand suddenly gripping Geralt, claws digging into his back before they were suddenly turned over, Geralt nearly gasping, the sudden move making his cock throb.

Regis took his hand that he had just spent on, his seed leaking down his hand as he took it in his claws and licked.

Geralt groaned, watching, completely enthralled. He was not expecting this sexually confident creature from the bookworm Regis normally is.

Regis brought the excess seed and bringing it around him and inserting two fingers into himself, using his own release as lube, gasping as he felt the intrusion, fucking himself on his fingers before taking them out and quickly sitting himself down on Geralts cock, impaling himself with a growl.

Geralt gasped, feeling like the pleasure got punched from him, holding Regis hips as he started making a rough pace on top of him. 

Geralt was panting, trying to keep up with the higher vampire, knowing he must have triggered his baser, more primal instincts. Once he realized he couldn’t keep up, he decided to turn the odds and flip them, Thrusting into Regis hard and fast, Regis gasping and moaning beneath him, claws digging into the bed, ripping the sheets. “Fuck! Geralt!”

Geralt moaned, leaning over him, not stopping as he bit and suckled the bruise on the vampires neck, Regis crying out, arms coming around Geralts shoulders, claws digging into skin as he came again, arching into Geralt, never wanting this moment to stop.

Geralt groaned, chasing his own climax , feeling the vampire tighten around him, coming suddenly and deep inside Regis.

He held him close, letting the afterglow take over as they lay panting together. Regis stared up at him into his cat-like eyes. “Would it scare you if I said I love you?” Geralt gave an amused huff. “Not if you don’t mind the same from me. Not sure where I’d be without you right now.”

He pulled out, holding the vampire close, Regis smiled softly, putting his fingers gently through the Witcher’s sliver hair. “I’ve always cared a great deal about you, my dear Witcher. Now it’s out there.” Geralt nodded. “Let’s sleep and then plan what our next move is tomorrow.”

“Oh right, the other Witcher. Yes, we can deal with that tomorrow. At the moment my body feels blissful and weak. I can only compare it to the high I used to get from blood.” Geralt just nodded, holding him closer and falling asleep quickly, not caring of the seed drying on them.


End file.
